50 Shades of NightFate
by Banejl
Summary: Kurt was left heartbroken by Logan and seeks comfort from Dr.Fate.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt arrived at 's house feeling heartbroken. Kurt rang the doorbell and Fate opened up in a matter of seconds.

"Oh hey Kurt! How are you?" Kurt asked

"I have been feeling down. Can I come in?" Kurt replied with his head down

Fate walked over to his couch while Kurt followed and they sat down. Fate quickly walked to the kitchen and got them each a glass of water. Kurt looked down at the floor the entire time.

"Well Fate, I broke up with Logan recently. H-He hurt me Fate. He beat me up and he really hurt me!" Kurt stopped for a second and sniffled. "I should've known Logan was just a big douchebag! He has had sex with everyone on the team and I just should've never trusted him!"

"Listen to me Kurt. Things will get better! They always do! Just take some time to relax and stop thinking about him." Fate said while staring into Kurt's eyes.

"You are right Fate. You always are! I mean I never seen you so supportive! Thank you!" Kurt had a big smile on his face. "You are a true friend Fate."

Kurt's gaze from Fate's eyes adjusted to his groin. Kurt always had fantasies about him and Fate getting together and possible getting married together. The only problem was that Kurt never knew if Fate was homosexual or not so he didn't say anything.

Kurt finally spoke up. "Fate I don't know if you like me. I don't even know if you like men. I have one thing to say though. Give it to me…"

"Well Kurt. I haven't been in a relationship in nearl-" Fate was cut off by Kurt kissing him. Fate's eyes looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"I'm sorry Fate it's just that…" Kurt stopped and was disappointed in himself.

Fate looked at Kurt and kissed him. Fate's tongue went down Kurt's throat and slithered back into his own mouth. They were in an intense lip lock for the next 15 minutes. They both felt love for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Fate and Kurt had been kissing for 30 minutes and they got up from the couch and went upstairs to Fate's room. Fate laid on his bed while Kurt took off his clothes slowly. Fate got a magical hard on as he watched Kurt strip. Fate then took off his pants and stared at Kurt.

"Want to play with Nabu?" Fate said with a slight chuckle. Kurt got closer while he was naked and rubbing his hard nipples.

"I would love to play with your big and strong Nabu." Kurt replied seductively as he put his finger in his mouth.

"Then come and get it Kurt." Fate whispered teasingly. "Don't be shy. I know Logan and Professor X are not as big as me!" Kurt sat next to Fate and rubbed his tail on Fate's boner as it got stronger.

"I want you inside of me…" Kurt whispered softly. "I want you to cover me in your magical semen." Kurt kept rubbing Fate's long and fat penis with his tail as he moaned sexually. After 5 minutes of this Kurt stopped and bent down for Fate. "Give it to me real good." Fate inserted his hard dick into Kurt's wet butthole and started off slowly. Kurt could feel Fate's cock throbbing in his butt as Fate went faster.

"I want you to scream my name Kurt!" Fate said while grabbing Kurt's neck nearly choking him. "Scream it Kurt!"

"OHHHH YES FATE!" Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs. Fate kept fucking him in the ass as he grabbed Kurt's neck. After a while they switched and Kurt put his small blue penis into Fate's ass. Fate kept moaning louder and louder as Kurt went faster. Kurt's cock was very close to exploding so he pulled out and stroke his cock and Fate got on his knees waiting for the elegant surprise. Kurt covered Fate from his forehead to his chin with cum. Kurt then got on his knees as Fate stroked his dick until his sparkling semen dripped down from Kurt's chin to his chest. After their hardcore sexual experience they laid in Fate's bed and spooned.


	3. Chapter 3 The devastation

Kurt and Fate had been cuddling until morning when they heard somebody knocking on the front door.

"I'll get it!" said as he got out the bed and put on some pants. "I'll be back in a few seconds Kurt!" Fate walked down his steps and opened the door without checking who it was. Logan stood before him angered.

"Where is Kurt you old pedophile?!" Logan asked as he punched Fate. "You trying to ruin our relationship?! How dare you do that!" Fate was on the floor hurt and Kurt could hear everything from the bedroom. Kurt got up and put on his clothes before confronting Logan.

"Logan leave him alone! It's not what you think I swear!" Kurt begged with tears in his eyes. "You know I love you Logan! I would never leave you!" Kurt got closer to Logan and looked him in the eye with sadness on his face. Logan stopped for a second and back handed Kurt knocking him down. Tears escaped Kurt's eyes as he rubbed his cheek. "I said leave him alone Logan!" Kurt said as he watched Logan beating up.

"Home wrecker!" Logan screamed as his fists kept connecting to Fate's fragile old face. It looked as if Logan was intending to kill . Kurt pushed Logan off and kneeled down to check on Kurt.

"You are a monster Logan! This is why I left you!" Kurt cried Logan headed for the door but when he heard the word monster he turned around and backhanded Kurt once more. Logan opened the door to his car and drove off. "Are you ok my love?" Kurt asked to an unconscious . "Speak up Fate! He is gone!" didn't reply though, he just laid there bleeding. Logan's brute strength had broken the nose of and knocked him out cold. is a fragile old man so Kurt thought he had passed away at that moment. Kurt immediately phoned an ambulance and put him on a stretcher. "You'll be fine my love. I promise!" Kurt held Fate's hand giving him comfort and they headed for the hospital. An hour later the doctors found out that Fate has to stay in the hospital for the next 8 months to be safe and away from Logan.

"That man Logan didn't just break his nose but his jaw as well. Considering this man is over 100 years old we need to keep him here for 8 months." Doctor Carter said to Kurt.

"Keep him safe ok?" Kurt replied. Kurt felt really depressed knowing that his true love is hurt by the hands of his ex-boyfriend.


End file.
